


[Podfic] Truth Be Told

by Unread



Category: Ted & Ralph, The Fast Show
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unread/pseuds/Unread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Ralph spend Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302755) by [Sarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren). 



> Thanks to Sarren for permission.

 

 

  
**Download links:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-be-told) (13 MB) ║ [M4B ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/truth-be-told-audiobook)(7 MB)

**Length:** 00:13:45


End file.
